When Your Teachers is Getting Mad
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-Shoot, Featuring Papa Zola! Seperti apa sikap para Boboiboy Elemental bersaudara menghadapi guru yang sedang marah? *Summary Ancur* *Humor gagal total* *New here* *I'm not own the pic*


By: Harukaze Kagura

A/N: Halo semua~! *Sok akrab* Saya masih baru di dunia fanfiction ini dan juga ini adalah fanfiction Boboiboy pertama saya…jadi mungkin agak gaje kayak orangnya *ketawa setan* *di bantai* fanfiction saya buat berdasarkan ispirasi yang datang mendadak saat saya lihat sebuah gambar meme di twitter tentang ketika guru marah, tetapi saat itu gambarnya dari anime Kurobas. Jadi saya coba buat versi BoBoiBoy nya…mungkin bakalan garing, karena saya ga pandai buat humor (sesungguhnya ga pandai dalam hal apapun *pundung*).

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta seutuhnya! Meski sebenarnya saya pengen banget ngembat si Taufan…:v *Di lempar Chakra udara*

Genre: Humor *Mungkin*/Parody

Rate: T *Untuk bahasa*

WARNING: Gaje, Humor garing krenyes krenyes kriuk kraok(?), elemental siblings, no pair, Papa Zola ternistakan, OOC, alur gaje, dan berbagai macam kekurangan lainnya yang tidak perlu disebutkan saking absurd(?)nya.

JIKA MAU DIBACA, SILAHKAN!

Sekolah.

Hampir semua orang pasti mengetahui sekolah dan pernah berpengalaman dalam bersekolah.

Sekolah adalah bangunan besar yang banyak terdapat ruangan, tempat duduk, dan perpustakaan yang bertujuan untuk mendidik generasi muda menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan berpendidikan.

Sekolah memiliki Kepala Sekolah, Guru, Staff Guru, Cleaning Service, Pedagang yang nongkrong di kantin, Om-om yang hobi nongkrong di jamban, bahkan tante-tante centil yang nongkrong di dalam bak sampah(?). *OKe abaikan, sebenarnya ini pandangan author sendiri mengenai sekolah :v*

Di sekolah pada umumnya, terdapat sekumpulan anak-anak berseragam yang akan duduk dan belajar selama setengah hari di sekolah, yang biasa disebut murid atau orang yang lebih tua (Kecuali jika orang tersebut memiliki IQ setara dengan si rambut nanas fandom sebelah) yang bertugas memberikan ilmu entah baik atau tidak(?) pada sekumpulan pelajarnya disebut Guru.

Guru umumnya memiliki watak yang bermacam-macam.

Ada yang baik dan ramah, ada yang killer dan bikin orang pengen nelen daun kering(?) bila melihat wajahnya, ada yang pikun karena lanjut usia, ada yang sebenarnya udah pensiun tapi tetap ngotot mau mengajar, ada yang cantik dan bohay (Biasanya guru macam ini yang paling diminati siswa khususnya laki-laki), ada yang ganteng dan keren (Kalo yang ini seleranya para siswi :v), ada yang suka sesama jenis(?), ada yang pedophilia, ada yang ngomongnya ceplas-ceplos dan kadang enggak nyambung, ada yang tukang ngaret (Kalo yang ini mah tersedia di fandom Shinobi sebelah), ada yang berpenampilan ngaco, ada yang gak pernah masuk (Yang ini pasti sangat disukai siswa), dan masih banyak lagi tipe-tipe guru mulai dari yang lazim sampai yang paling langka. (Sebenarnya semua tipe yang Author sebutkan di atas, tentunya selain yang suka sesama jenis sama pedophil, tersedia di Smp author dulu *murid durhaka*).

Siswa pun memiliki tipe bermacam-macam.

Ada yang ramah dan sopan, ada yang pemalu dan pendiam, ada yang anti-sosial, ada tukang onar, tukang ngaret, ada juga yang tukang tidur, ada yang populer, ada yang pintar dan jenius, atau berbagai macam jenis tipe yang merupakan gabungan dari tipe-tipe di atas.

Oh baiklah, fic ini tidak akan menceritakan seluk-beluk serta sejarah sekolah, karena author sendiri juga pasti akan ngelindur jika mengetik yang seperti itu(?).

Yang namanya manusia, pasti tak akan luput dari kesalahan.

Hal tersebut tentunya berlaku pada para remaja pelajar yang disebut siswa ini.

Tak jarang mereka melakukan banyak kasus-kasus mulai dari masalah kecil nempelin permen karet ke meja teman sampai masalah tawuran atau peperangan di jamban *Sekali lagi abaikan* yang bikin guru pusing pala ebi untuk menanganinya.

Sekolah yang akan menjadi sorotan utama di cerita ini juga tentu pernah mengalami yang seperti itu.

Bukan hanya pernah, malah hampir setiap hari ada kekacauan yang bikin para guru pusing pala berbi.

Dan penyebab kekacaun itu tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

Para Boboiboy kembar.

Meski pun memiliki segudang bakat dan prestasi sekolah, kelima makhluk unyu-unyu berkekuatan elemen ini tidak pernah satu hari pun membuat guru tenang.

Terutama sang guru penganut ajaran kebenaran, Papa Bola eh…maksudnya Papa Zola.

Seperti apa kelima kembar identic yang hanya bisa dibedakan dengan topi, jaket, dan warna mata tersebut membuat guru-guru Smp Pulau Rintis sakit kepala hingga membuat obat S*per Invl*unza(?) di warung Author habis dalam sekejap?

Simak pengalaman sang Guru kebenaran di bawah ini.

Scene 1

Papa Zola, atau kerap disapa Cikgu Papa menatap tajam bocah laki-laki yang berada di depannya seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi…jelaskan, kenapa sampai kamu merusak pintu kebenaran di kelas ini, LAGI?!" Cikgu Papa angkat bicara sambil menekankan kata 'lagi' membuat capslock Author nyaris jebol *Oke, itu sangat tidak penting*.

Bocah yang saat ini sedang di omeli oleh Cikgu Papa hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

Kedua iris ruby terangnya menoleh ke arah lain, bukan karena takut dengan tatapan tajam sang guru, tapi takut terkena penyakit katarak permanen(?) melihat wajah melotot guru penganut kebenaran tersebut.

Bocah beriris ruby itu tentu saja, adalah si kembaran Boboiboy pertama yang jagoan karate, berkekuatan petir, dengan jaket merah hitam dan juga topi yang dihadapkan kedepan dengan warna senada, Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Ayo, cepat jelaskan!" Bentak Cikgu Papa.

"Tadi, saya lagi baca buku di meja, terus buku saya direbut sama Amar Deep, makanya saya kesal dan mengejarnya. Tapi karena dia kabur, saya kejar pakai gerakan kilat dan mencoba mencekiknya. Tapi karena dia menghindarnya cepat, tangan saya malah meninju pintu masuk. Ya udah…mungkin udah takdir nya, pintu itu rusak…" Jelas Halilintar dengan tampang watados membuat Cikgu Papa semakin naik darah.

"Hey! Ini adalah kali ketiga di minggu ini kamu merusak property kelas kebenaran! Bukan hanya kelas, tapi juga property sekolah!" Teriak Cikgu Papa disertai hujan local yang meloncat dari mulut kebenarannya, beruntung Halilintar bisa menghindari hujan local tersebut sehingga tidak tepar di lantai dengan penuh kebenaran(?).

"Maaf deh Cikgu…" Halilintar bersuara lagi.

Cikgu Papa menghela napas, mencoba sabar, "Ya udah, sekarang, kamu harus ganti pintu ini dengan-"

SIIIIINGG!

Belum sempat Cikgu Papa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Halilintar sudah lenyap begitu saja di telan bumi-oke, maksudnya lenyap begitu saja karena remaja tempramental tersebut kabur menggunakan gerakan kilat, meninggalkan Cikgu Papa yang mematung dengan mulut terbuka dan tangan yang mengacungkan satu jari telunjuk, seperti gaya orang yang gagal ceramah.

Jadi, bila dimarahi guru, sikap Halilintar: "Bodo amat…"

Scene 2

Setelah mengomeli Amar Deep dan memintanya mengganti rugi kerusakan pintu (Meski Halilintar yang merusak pintu, tetap secara teknis Amar Deep lah penyebab kenapa Halilintar merusak pintunya), Cikgu Papa berjalan menyusuri selasar sekolah, dengan niatan akan menghukum Halilintar nanti jika bertemu dengan orangnya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk sang pengendali elemen petir, tiba-tiba…tanpa calling-calling dulu(?), sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong dan agak keras juga beroda, melayang dan mendarat dengan manis di wajah kumisan sang guru. "Ukh…" Cikgu Papa dengan susah payah menyingkirkan benda beroda yang entah bagaimana mengeluarkan angin dari bagian bawahnya.

Setelah berhasil membebaskan wajahnya dari tawanan benda tersebut, kini Cikgu Papa bisa melihat jelas bahwa benda yang barusan tadi mencium mesra dirinya adalah sebuah skateboard berwarna biru muda, atau mungkin disebut hooverboard karena skateboard tersebut mengeluarkan angin di bagian rodanya.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Suara seseorang yang sangat tidak asing masuk ke pendengaran Cikgu Papa. Wajahnya yang tertutup topeng merah dan kacamata tersebut terangkat, dan matanya bisa menangkap seorang remaja berwajah sama dengan Halilintar hanya saja memiliki mata blue sapphire dengan topi biru putih menyamping dan jaket biru tua-putih, tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ini milikmu?" Tanya Cikgu Papa setelah bocah itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Hehehe…iya, tadi aku terbang menaikinya tapi kemudian aku lepas kendali dan akhirnya hooverboardnya terbang deh, meninggalkan aku di taman sekolah," Jelas bocah yang merupakan Boboiboy kembar kedua, Taufan si pengendali angin yang hyperactive dan ceria.

Cikgu Papa menatap Taufan dan Hooverboardnya bergantian selama beberapa menit, sebelum kemudian mengaktifkan mode ulamah(?)nya.

"Jadi, Hooverboard milikmu ya, yang terbang kemudian menghantam wajah kebenaran Cikgu?!" Teriak Cikgu Papa.

"Hehehe…maaf Cikgu, aku nggak sengaja…" Ucap Taufan cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak berjamur *Karena kalo tidak gatal sudah menstrim(?)*.

"Apa?! Lagipula siapa juga yang nyuruh kamu keluyuran pakai hooverboard hah?!" Bentak Cikgu Papa lagi.

"Ah…aku kan hanya main-main…ini juga masih jam istirahat jadi ku kira nggak masalah…" Jawab Taufan masih setia dengan cengiran kudanya.

Cikgu Papa kembali menghela napas, baru saja tadi kesabarannya di kuras oleh Halilintar, sekarang malah bertemu dengan adik kembarnya yang jahil dan tidak tau kapan saatnya berhenti berulah tersebut.

"Huh…masih untung Papa ini adalah pria yang baik hati lagi bergaya…jika tidak, kamu sudah papa hantam dengan rotan keinsyafan!" Ucap Cikgu Papa dengan jari telunjuknya menunjuk batang hidung Taufan.

"Hehehe…iya deh, Cikgu…aku janji bakalan buat lagi," Ucap Taufan tanpa dosa membuat Cikgu Papa cengo, "Kau bilang apa?!" Cikgu Papa sudah bersiap dengan rotan keinsyafannya namun tidak berhasil menghantam sang bocah pengendali angin karena bocah tersebut sudah ngacir duluan menggunakan hooverboard taufannya, meninggalkan Cikgu Papa yang mematung di tempat dengan rotan yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Kejadian yang sama, terulang kembali.

Sikap Taufan jika dimarahi Guru: Selow aja! Tetap pasang senyum kemudian meminta maaf dengan (Tidak) ikhlasnya.

Scene 3

Cikgu Papa kini lanjut berjalan di selasar sekolah dengan langkah gontai, karena telah dikerjai oleh dua muridnya yang terkenal sebagai biang masalah, ditambah lagi keduanya itu bersaudara, kembar lagi!

Saat berjalan melewati ruang OSIS,

BRAAK!

Cikgu Papa yang berjalan tanpa konsen membuatnya tertabrak dengan seseorang yang membawa banyak buku yang bertumpuk hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Aduh…sakitnya kepala kebenaran…" Rintih Cikgu Papa yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aduh, maaf Cikgu…saya tidak lihat Cikgu ada disitu," Suara yang (Lagi-lagi) tidak asing di telinga Papa terdengar.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion, Cikgu Papa menengadah ke atas, mendapati seorang remaja yang wajahnya sama dengan dua orang sebelumnya, hanya saja memiliki iris mata kuning keemasan dengan topi hitam kuning dan juga jaket dengan warna senada, tengah menatap Cikgu Papa dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Cikgu Papa menghela napas, karena kini malah bertemu dengan Gempa, si kembaran ketiga yang merupakan ketua OSIS di Smp Pulau Rintis.

"Maaf ya, Cikgu…saya janji akan hati-hati lain kali," Ucap Gempa dengan menyesal kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu sang guru berdiri.

Cikgu Papa menghela napas lagi, beruntung Gempa adalah anak baik hati dan sopan, yang juga merupakan anak paling normal di antara kelima Boboiboy kembar. Cikgu Papa menerima uluran tangan Gempa kemudian berdiri.

"Yelah,yelah…lain kali hati-hati ya," Tukas Cikgu Papa sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkannya dari debu imajiner.

Gempa hanya mengangguk kemudian memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan.

Cikgu Papa kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa tujuannya. Namun, dirinya baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di perjalanannya.

"Hey, kenapa kamu mengikuti Cikgu terus?" Tanya Cikgu Papa kebingungan melihat Gempa terus mengekorinya bagaikan besi pada magnet.

"Eh…saya mau menebus kesalahan saya tadi," Jawab Gempa gugup.

"Hah?" Cikgu Papa hanya cengo.

"Iya, tadi Cikgu belum memaafkan saya jadi saya mau menebus perbuatan saya saja," Jelas Gempa menyadari ekspresi wajah Cikgu Papa yang kini jawdrop dengan batin yang berteriak, "Ini anak kelewat baik!"

"Nggak usah. Kamu pergi saja," Cikgu Papa mencoba mengusir Gempa namun sang ketua OSIS tidak bereaksi.

"Tidak, Cikgu…saya harus menebus perbuatan saya yang dengan lancang membuat Cikgu terjatuh tadi," Tolak Gempa.

Cikgu Papa menghembuskan napas lagi, berusaha sabar, "Tolong katakan apa yang Cikgu inginkan, akan saya usahakan untuk mengabulkannya," Ucap Gempa.

Cikgu Papa berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya membuka suara, "Oke, kalo begitu pergi carikan Papa segelas susu sapi segar campur jeruk nipis dua buah. Ingat, hanya boleh susu sapi yang berasal dari sapi betina berambut merah-kuning-hijau afro berumur 10 tahun yang sedang makan rumput. Jangan lupa juga menghias susunya dengan whipped cream dan meses S3r3s, itu lho, merek meses dari Negara tetangga. Dan jangan kembali sampai kamu berhasil mendapatkan susunya," Jelas Cikgu Papa gaje.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Cikgu," Gempa kemudian ngacir menuju kantin.

Cikgu Papa hanya terkekeh bangga dengan kecerdikannya. Dengan minuman se-absurd itu, sang guru yakin bahwa Gempa tidak akan kembali-kembali sampai berhasil menemukan susu pesanannya. Meski agak kasihan dengan Gempa yang baru saja dibodohi, Cikgu Papa setidaknya bisa lepas dari si kembaran terwaras itu.

Namun, 1 menit kemudian, Gempa kembali bersama golem tanah mininya.

"Lho? Kenapa kembali lagi?" Bingung Cikgu Papa.

"Nah, Cikgu…saya sudah mendapatkannya," Gempa memberikan segelas susu berwarna putih kehijauan yang di atasnya terdapat whipped cream berwarna putih serta meses warna-warni.

"D-darimana kamu mendapatkan minuman itu?" Tanya Cikgu Papa cengo.

"Oh, tadi saya sempat bingung, terus ingat dengan sapi peliharaan Gopal yang masih berusia 10 tahun dan berambut afro merah-kuning-hijau. Kalo tidak salah, jam segini adalah jamnya makan rumput. Saya peras susunya setelah izin dari Gopal, kemudian mencampurnya dengan air jeruk nipis dan menambahkan cream dari Atok saya. Meses nya saya ambil dari warungnya Author yang kebetulan berasal dari Negara tetangga," Jelas Gempa panjang lebar dan entah bagaimana sampai dia bisa tau letak rumah sama warung Author dan juga entah sejak kapan Gopal punya peliharaan sapi ajaib begitu… *ini asli ngarang*

Cikgu Papa pun cengo dan akhirnya tepar di lantai dengan penuh kebenaran(?).

"Lho…susu yang saya ambil salah ya…?" Gumam Gempa yang hanya bengong melihat gurunya tersebut.

Sikap Gempa bila dimarahi guru: Meminta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan kemudian bersedia menuruti perintah sang guru bagaikan babu hingga guru nya stress sendiri.

Scene 4

Setelah membuang susu absurd pemberian Gempa tersebut ke jamban, Cikgu Papa berjalan semakin gontai menuju ruang kerjanya.

Baru saja Cikgu kebenaran tersebut mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba hidung kebenarannya mencium adanya bau gosong, seperti bau terbakar, yang berasal dari taman belakang sekolah.

Dengan langkah panjang-panjang, Cikgu Papa berlari menuju taman sekolah dan langsung cengo menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Taman yang harusnya indah dan subur itu kini dihiasi dengan beberapa kobaran api di beberapa tempat.

Beberapa batang pohon yang hangus, bahkan sampai tumbang dengan bekas-bekas kehitaman, taman bunga yang sebagian lenyap di lahap api, dan juga tanah-tanah berumput di beberapa sudut serta kursi taman yang juga dihiasi kobaran api dan bekas-bekas kehitaman.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!" Teriak Cikgu Papa frustasi.

"Eh, ada Cikgu Papa!"

Ngek!

Suara itu lagi!

Cikgu Papa menoleh ke arah gudang olahraga yang juga terdapat bekas terbakarnya.

Disana, sudah ada seorang bocah yang juga berwajah sama dengan 3 orang sebelumnya, hanya kali ini memakai jaket tanpa lengan berwarna merah-kuning, juga topi berwarna senada yang sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan rambut hitam acak-acakkannya.

Iris merah berhias cincin orange miliknya tampak berbinar menatap Cikgu Papa yang kini harus mengunyah bubur aspal(?) untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, karena Cikgu kebenaran tersebut bertemu dengan si kembaran Boboiboy yang sangat hyper seperti Taufan dan juga tukang buat onar, si pengendali elemen api dan juga kembaran keempat, Boboiboy Api.

"K-kamu! Kamu yang buat semua ini?!" Tanya Cikgu Papa tak percaya.

"Eh…tadi saya coba nangkep tikus yang berkeliaran di sekitar kantin. Tapi tikusnya sangat coba serang pakai Bebola Api, malah membakar taman, tikusnya berhasil kabur," Jelas Api dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

"A-a-a…" Cikgu Papa cengo plus jawdrop sampai mulutnya menyentuh tanah dengan penuh kebenaran *Oke, entah sudah berapa kali kata ini muncul*.

"COBA LIHAT AKIBAT PERBUATANMU! SEKARANG HAMPIR SELURUH BAGIAN TAMAN TERBAKAR TAU!" Teriak Cikgu Papa kesal setengah mati.

"Eh? Tapi saya kan nggak sengaja…" Bela Api tidak mau disalahkan.

"Apa?! Tapi ini semua kau yang buat kan?! Pokoknya, kamu harus Papa kasih hukuman!" Bentak Cikgu Papa lagi kembali dengan rotan keinsyafannya.

Di luar dugaan, seluruh tubuh Api malah diselubungi kobaran api.

Kedua iris merah-orange nya menyala-nyala tanda bahwa sebentar lagi kembaran yang sebenarnya ceria seperti Taufan namun juga tempramental seperti Halilintar itu sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

"Hey! Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja! Mak cik kantin yang menyuruhku menangkap tikus itu sampai nangis-nangis kejer tau! Kalo mau ngehukum, hukum aja si mak cik kantin! Jangan aku!" Teriak Api murka sampai-sampai mengganti kata 'saya' menjadi 'aku'.

"Lho?! Kenapa malah kamu yang marah? Kan sudah jelas kamu yang membakar taman!" Bentak Cikgu Papa makin marah.

"Tapi kan yang nyuruh si Mak Cik! Masa aku yang dihukum sih?! Ini namanya penindasan anak di bawah umur! Aku ngadu ke Kak Gempa nih!" Ancam Api sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan berselimut apinya.

"Apa?! Kenapa malah kamu yang ngancem sih?!" Cikgu Papa ikutan murka.

"Grrrr! Ini namanya fitnah! Aku nggak terima! Aku bakar sekolah ini nih!" Teriak Api semakin murka dan bersiap mengeluarkan bebola api maksimal nya.

"Eh,eh, tunggu dulu! Iya deh, iya! Kamu nggak jadi Cikgu hukum! Asalkan jangan buat lagi!" Cegah Cikgu Papa melihat ancaman Api.

Untuk kali ini, Cikgu Papa lebih memilih mengalah saja daripada seisi sekolah kebenaran yang jadi korbannya.

"Nah, gitu dong, Cikgu. Ya udah, saya pergi dulu ya! Byeee~!" Api kembali ke mode cerianya kemudian berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Cikgu Papa yang jatuh tersungkur dengan dramatis nya.

Latar belakang taman terbakar ditambah backsound Tittanic(?) melengkapi keadaan Cikgu yang memegang teguh prinsip kebenaran ini.

Sikap Api jika dimarahi guru adalah: Balik marah dan ngancam sampai Gurunya yang minta maaf.

Scene 5

Setelah menyuruh Probe si cleaning service memadamkan api (Jangan Tanya kenapa Probe ada disana. Katanya sih, ini menjadi part time job nya -_-), Cikgu Papa berjalan dengan tidak anggunnya menyusuri selasar sekolah (lagi).

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 11.30, sudah jam masuk kelas dan Cikgu Papa hari ini ada jadwal mengajar Matematika di kelas II-B.

Cikgu Papa sebenarnya sangat ingin absen hari ini karena moodnya menurun drastis, terima kasih pada si kembar Boboiboy yang menghancurkan Mood Cikgu kebenaran ini.

Namun, karena prinsip kebenaran yang teguh, Cikgu Papa pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk tetap mengajar.

"Berdiri!" Ketua Kelas II-B yang diketahui bernama Yaya memberi komando begitu Cikgu Papa menampakkan diri di pintu kelas.

Semua siswa penghuni kelas pun berdiri mengikuti Yaya.

"Selamat siang, Cikgu! Kebenaran!" Seru Yaya kemudian berpose Superman saat mengucapkan kata kebenaran, diikuti siswa lainnya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat pagi, Murid-murid kebenaran! Baiklah, buka buku paket matematika kalian halaman 43 sekarang!" Perintah Cikgu Papa masih dalam mood jelek, berniat memberikan soal dengan jumlah tidak main-main pada murid-muridnya yang malang.

Setelah murid-muridnya membuka halaman buku yang diminta, Cikgu Papa mulai menerangkan tentang materi pelajaran mereka meski kadang kalimatnya tidak di mengerti bahkan melenceng jauh dari materi mereka, tidak lupa menyelipkan kata kebenaran di setiap penjelasannya.

Baiklah, ini membosankan, kita SKIP saja

Saat akan menuliskan soal di papan tulis, perhatin Cikgu Papa tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bagian kanan paling pojok, sedang duduk dengan posisi kepala terkelungkup beralaskan kedua lengannya yang dilipat. Singkatnya, anak itu sedang tidur.

Dengan nafas memburu bagai banteng liar lupa makan sahur(?), Cikgu Papa berjalan menghampiri bocah itu.

Sekedar info, kelas II-B adalah kelasnya Taufan, dan di kelas II-B terdapat 2 orang yang merupakan bagian(?) dari Boboiboy Kembar bersaudara.

Cikgu Papa menatap tajam anak yang sedang tertidur dengan damai tersebut, namun sepertinya kata damai akan segera terhapus dari kelas ini sebentar lagi.

STAK!

Cikgu Papa memukulkan rotan keinsyafannya di meja sang bocah, suara berisiknya berhasil membuat sebagian besar murid menutup telinga akibat suara nyaring pukulan rotan.

Namun berbeda dengan murid lain yang tampak kalang kabut mencari penyumbat telinga untuk mencegah pendarahan di lubang telinga, anak tersebut bangun dengan perlahan dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap datar Cikgu Papa yang sudah gatal ingin menghantam kepala anak itu.

"Oh…Cikgu Papa…" Ucapnya pelan karena menahan kantuk.

Cikgu Papa semakin naik darah, menyadari anak yang tidur di saat jam pelajarannya itu adalah bocah berwajah sama juga dengan empat sebelumnya yang telah memborong kesabaran sang guru, bedanya anak ini memiliki iris mata aquamarine dengan jaket berwarna biru muda, juga topi berwarna biru muda yang dihadapkan kedepan dan diturunkan, hampir menutupi kedua matanya.

Yep, anak yang ketiduran di kelas ini merupakan kembaran selain Taufan yang menghuni kelas II-B, kembaran kelima atau yang termuda, si pengendali elemen air, Boboiboy Air.

"Kamu…pokoknya akan Cikgu hukum!" Ucap Cikgu Papa bersiap dengan rotannya.

"Lho…memangnya salah saya apa, Cikgu?" Tanya Air dengan innocentnya.

"Kamu…apa kamu tau apa kesalahan yang sudah kamu perbuat?!" Bentak Cikgu Papa berusaha untuk terus sabar.

Air dengan datarnya menggeleng pelan.

Cikgu Papa menghembuskan nafas kemudian, "KAMU INI! KESALAHAN KAMU ADALAH, TIDUR TAU!" Teriak Cikgu Papa kembali murka.

"Lho? Memangnya tidur itu salah ya?" Tanya Air innocent(lagi).

"Grrrrr!" Cikgu Papa benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan kemudian…

STAK!

Memukulkan rotannya ke meja Air lagi, tapi sepertinya tak dihiraukan oleh si pemilik meja.

"TENTU SAJA SALAH LAGI DI PERSALAHKAN! TIDUR DI KELAS ITU ADALAH SUATU TINDAK KEJAHATAN YANG KURANG KEBENARAN!" Teriak Cikgu Papa gaje.

"Jadi tidur itu salah ya? Ibu selalu bilang agar kita harus punya cukup waktu tidur agar memiliki tenaga untuk beraktivitas. Kenapa Cikgu malah bilang kalo tidur itu salah?" Tanya Air panjang lebar, masih dengan wajah temboknya.

"Maksudnya itu, tidur di KELAS itu TIDAK di perbolehkan!" Teriak Cikgu Papa lagi sambil menekankan kata 'kelas' dan 'tidak'.

"Oh…jadi salah ya, Cikgu?" Tanya Air lagi.

"IYA! SALAH!" Cikgu Papa benar-benar ingin menghantam kepala Air sekarang.

Kini, keadaan di kelas II-B adalah, para murid di kelas itu tampak asik menonton adegan menegangkan penuh kebenaran(?) antara Cikgu Papa dan Air , ada juga yang nonton sambil makan Pop corn dan memakai kacamata 3-D…entah untuk apa -_-.

"Jadi…kita hanya boleh tidur di kelas saat Cikgu Papa tidak ada ya?" Air menarik kesimpulan yang tentu saja salah lagi dipersalahkan.

"Bukan! Tapi jika sedang jam pelajaran, tidak boleh tidur!" Bentak Cikgu Papa.

"Oh…macam tuh…" Air mengangguk-angguk, tampak paham.

Cikgu Papa menghela napasnya, lega karena tampaknya Air sudah mengerti maksud perkataan bertele-telenya.

"Tapi Cikgu, kenapa tidak boleh?"

Pertanyaan innocent dari Air itu sukses membuat Cikgu Papa mematung ditempat.

1

2

3

"WAAAAA!" Cikgu Papa melemparkan rotannya ke sembarangan arah, untunglah berhasil ditangkap oleh Taufan, kemudian lari keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan para muridnya yang hanya melongo melihat kelakuan guru matematika mereka.

"Lho…saya salah ngomong ya?" Tanya Air watados sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"KOKORO SAYA SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! WAHAI BAPAK KEPALA SEKOLAH! TOLONG LAH! SAYA SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI! TOLONG TAMPARLAH WAJAH KEBENARAN INI DAN LEMPARKAN HAYATI INI DI RAWA-RAWA KEBENARAN!" Itulah suara teriakan memilukan hati dan juga memilukan pendengaran(?) dari Papa Zola yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor, akibat tidak tahan dengan ulah kelima saudara kembar yang telah membuat stress lahir batin itu. *Teriakan tadi bikin capslock jebol aja…dasar kebenaran -_-*

Jadi kesimpulannya, sikap Air bila dimarahi guru: Malah balik nanya ke gurunya dengan wajah innocent bikin si guru stress dan sakit kepala sehingga pengen ngeborong P*r*cet*mol segudang(?).

Itulah pengalaman penuh kebenaran dari Cikgu tercinta kita *Papa Zola: Apanya yang penuh kebeneran?!*, yang membuktikan bahwa murid memang terkadang bisa lancang terhadap guru.

Nah readers sekalian, bagaimana dengan kalian? Seperti apa reaksi kalian jika dimarahi guru? :v

END (DENGAN NISTA DAN GAJE NYA)

YAAAHH~ ALAY DAN NISTA BANGET YA? ALURNYA JUGA RADA ANEH…HAHAHAHA! MAAF YA, PAPA ZOLA SAYA NISTAKAN DISINI. YAH SEKALI-KALI, BIAR MENAMBAH KOCAK KARAKTER PAPA ZOLA *DI SAMBIT ROTAN KEINSYAFAN* OKE, FIC YANG ANEH BIN KEBENARAN(?) INI SUDAH SELESAI, READERS INI TIPE YANG SEPERTI APA? KALO AUTHOR SIH, ADA DUA. BILA BERHADAPAN DENGAN GURU KILLER DI SEKOLAH AUTHOR, AUTHOR BAKALAN JADI KAYAK GEMPA. TAPI KALO GURU SELAIN SI GURU KILLER ITU, SAYA MAH…KAYAK TAUFAN ^^. OKE MINNA-SAN, SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC LAINNYA~! *Capslock Jebol*

Review Pliss, Kritik dan saran juga di terima…tapi mohon jangan di Flame ya~ :D*Di pentung*


End file.
